IBC 13 Sked (Part 1) (2014)
Schedule :Monday-Friday :4 am - The Gospel of the Kingdom :5 am - Happy Morning Yehey :7:30 am - Joey & Teysi :8:30 am - Time Quest / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :Later :5 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? :8 am - Joey & Teysi :9 am - Ghost Fighter / Spongebob Squarepants (Tagalog dub) / Kamen Rider Fourze :9:30 am - Kirarin Revolution / The FairlyOddParents (Tagalog dub) / Ghost Fighter / Star Driver :10 am - Cyborg Kurochan / Ghost Fighter :10:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) / Noli Me Tangere (rerun) / Kirarin Revolution :11 am - Showbiz Star / Noli Me Tangere (rerun) / TreseBella: Love You :11:30 am - TODAS Kids :12 nn - Lunch Break / APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm - Kapinoy Cinema :Kater :2:30 pm - Anna Luna (revival) :3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati :4 pm - Frijolito / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) / KapinoyLand :4:30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: Love Keeps Going :Wed & Fri: PBA :5:30 pm - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) (Mon, Tue & Thurs) :Later :4:30 pm - Love Keeps Going :5:30 pm - Noli Me Tangere (rerun) :Later :4:30 pm - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) :5 pm - Hell's Kitchen (Philippine version) :6 pm - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawamg Mukha ni Ana) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:30 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Viva Box Office (VBO) :Tue: 7:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (rerun) :8:30 pm - T.O.D.A.S. Throwback :Wed & Fri: PBA (until 9:30 pm) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :Later :7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland :8;30 pm - :Mon, Tue & Thurs: Viva Box Office (VBO) :Wed & Fri: PBA :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :Later :8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15 pm - Glory Jane / Only Me and You :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO) :11 pm - News Team 13 (later at 11:15 pm) :11:45 pm (later at 12 mn) - :Monday:Report Kay Boss! :Tuesday: Forum ni Randy :Wednesday: Good Take (until 12 mn) :Thursday: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :Friday: Snooky :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network (also on Wednesday from 12 mn to 2 am and removed) :Saturday :4:30 am - El Shaddai :6 am - Hapi Kung Healthy :7 am - Denver, the Last Dinosaur (Tagalog dub) / Rugrats (Tagalog dub) / Kamen Rider Fourze / Rugrats (Tagalog dub) :7:30 am - PopPixie (Tagalog dub) / Rugrats (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :8 am - Grossology (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) / The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Tukaan :10 am - NBA :12 nn - Lunch Break / APO Tanghali Na! :3 pm - Cooltura / Law & Order PH :3:30 pm - KapinoyLand / Law & Order PH :4 pm - PBA :6 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :7 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :7:45 pm - Dear Heart :8:45 pm - Whattaboys :9:30 pm - Abra Gayuma :10:15 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :11:15 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:45 pm - Bitag :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Later :7 pm - Tasya Fantasya :8 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :9:45 pm - T.O.D.A.S. :10:45 pm - Express Balita Weekend :11:15 pm - Bitag :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6 am - Kerygma TV :7 am - Family TV Mass :8 am - Grossology (Tagalog dub) / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Winx Club (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9 am - Chinatown TV :10 am - NBA / Janella in Wonderland Marathon (January 12, 19 and 26) :Later :8 am - Denver, the Last Dinosaur (Tagalog dub) :8:30 am - Grossology (Tagalog dub) / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) / SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) :9 am - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tagalog dub) / The Fairly OddParents (Tagalog dub) :9:30 am - Chinatown TV :10:30 am - SundayToons :12:15 pm - It's Partytime / Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm - PBA :Later :3 pm - Friends 4Ever :4 pm - CelebrityDATCom :5 pm - PBA :7 pm - Born to be a Superstar / The Million Second Quiz (Philippine version) :8 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) / Born to be a Superstar :9 pm - ONE FC / Dingdong n' Lani :10 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12 mn - Express Balita Weekend :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :Later :10 pm - Express Balita Weekend :10:30 pm - Sunday Sinemaks :12:30 am to 2 am - El Shaddai :IBC 13 sked (2/1/14) :12 nn - APO Tanghali Na (45th birthday celebration of APO Hiking Society) :3:30 pm - KapinoyLand :4 pm - PBA: San Miguel Beermen vs. Meralco Bolts :6 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) :7 pm - Tasya Fantasya :8 pm - Joe D’Mango’s Love Notes :9 pm - Maya Loves Sir Chief :9:45 pm - Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: An IBC 54th Anniversary Party :12:15 am - Express Balita Weekend :12:45 am to 1:45 am - Home Shopping Network :IBC 13 sked (3/31/14) :10 am - PNPA 35th Commencement Exercises for Class 2014 (simulcast over PTV) :12:30 pm - APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm - Anna Luna (remake) :3:15 pm - Gaya ng Dati :4 pm - Totally Spies! :4:30 pm - Winx Club :5 pm - Hell's Kitchen :6 pm - TreseBella: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) :6:30 pm - Express Balita :7:45 pm - Janella in Wonderland :8:30 pm - Maghihintay Sa'yo :9:15 pm - Only Me and You :9:45 pm - Viva Box Office (VBO): Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita :11:15 pm - News Team 13 :12 mn - Report Kay Boss! :12:30 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :IBC, PTV and IBC News Network airs Sochi Winter Olympics 2014